


The Universe Laughs at Moon Bin

by chanshua



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, sanha jinjin and mj get mentioned once which means you aren't here for Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshua/pseuds/chanshua
Summary: Moon Bin likes Lee Dongmin but he learns something about Dongmin that he wishes he didn'thumanity isn't perfect and the universe likes to make fun of him





	The Universe Laughs at Moon Bin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic!!! and today is the first time i have ever created an AO3 acc!!! So it's a lot of firsts here (not really)
> 
> I hope u like reading this!! i'm a baby that doesn't know anything yet so uh, yeah *sweats nervously*
> 
> also not beta'd
> 
> edit: i took out a dumb part of the summary lol

Moon Bin really likes Lee Dongmin, the president of student council and overall star student. Bin finds out about his crush when they worked on a class project together five months ago, his gay ass died during the entire project, thanks to a certain someone. He wishes he didn’t because love is just a neurochemical con job, but unfortunately the universe likes to see him in pain.

“Need some help?” Bin looks up from his work and nearly dies, Dongmin is sitting next to him and has the biggest, dumb smile on his face. Bin doesn’t trust his mouth and only nods.

“Alright, now look here…” Dongmin physically moves closer to Bin, his left arm on Bin’s chair brushing against Bin’s back, his thigh touching Bin’s and their sides almost touching. The rest of Dongmin's words gets muffled by the sound of his loud heartbeat, so loud that he thinks Dongmin can even hear it.

Bin wants to cry.

 

* * *

 

Bin is walking down the hallway and spots Dongmin with his locker open. He decides to sneak up to him and scare him. Except when he reaches the other boy, Bin is the one who gets scared instead.

There are two Minion dolls sitting next to each other right in front of his locker.

Bin stares in confusion and primal fear.

Dongmin turns around and sees Bin, his face lights up only to get confused a second later. He follows the frozen boy’s line of sight straight to his minion dolls.

“Oh these are my Minion dolls, I got these for my birthday two years ago, I love them so much,” Dongmin tells Bin so, so innocently. “I really like Minions!”

The fear of god strikes him deep in his soul.

 

* * *

 

Bin’s sitting with Minhyuk outside during lunch underneath some trees, providing shade for them. Minhyuk’s head is pillowed on Bin’s lap with his eyes closed and Bin is on his phone, scrolling through his twitter.

“….Dongmin likes you” Minhyuk suddenly speaks up, breaking the comfortable silence between the two.

“Dude, please don’t.”

“Anyways,” Minhyuk ignores his comment, “As your bro, I’ve been keeping an eye on him ever since you told me about him and i’m like, 95% sure he likes you romantically. And I won’t say anything about it… unless you go on a date with Mr. President.”

Bin blushes bright red, the heat spreading down to his neck and decides to push Minhyuk off his lap, relishing the pained grunt from the younger.

 

* * *

 

 **6:31 P.M.**  
**Park Minhyuk:**  
OHH MY GOD HE LIKES MINIONS?????  
UNIRONICALLY?  
LMAAAOOOOO

 **6:31 P.M.**  
**Moon Bin:**  
LSHKDFGSLD HOW DO U THINK I FEEL??????  
I WANT OT DIE BRO

 **6:31 P.M.**  
**Park Minhyuk:**  
I KNEW HE HAD SECRETS BUT WOW  
HAVE FUN GETTING THAT MINION S U C C LOL

 **6:32 P.M.**  
**Moon Bin:**  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA S T O P

 

* * *

 

 **7:41 P.M.**  
**Kim Myungjun:**  
LOL

 **7:42 P.M.**  
**Yoon Sanha:**  
L O L

 **7:43 P.M.**  
**Park Jinwoo:**  
LOL

 **7:44 P.M.**  
**Moon Bin:**  
YOU FUCKERS

 

* * *

 

Bin cringes as he looks at a photo on Dongmin’s instagram, **@ChaEunwoo** , Dongmin was facing the camera smiling with his hood pulled up and a pair of Minion themed glasses resting on his nose. That was Dongmin’s lowest liked picture (Bin definitely didn’t look through his entire instagram to know that though so.)

“Hey Binnie!” Bin almost screeches out loud, immediately locking his phone and straightens up to see Dongmin standing next to his table, looking incredibly and unnecessarily attractive as hell.

“O-Oh, um, hi… there” Bin stutters out like a fool, cringing internally at himself. Dongmin doesn’t seem to notice, he pulls up a chair and sits next to Bin. Dongmin licks his lips (Bin tries not to look) and he lets out a nervous laugh.

“I was wondering, if-if you could, maybe, wanted to watch a movie… with me this saturday?” Dongmin asks quickly with a blush dusting his cheeks and nervousness in his voice. Bin is shocked at this turn of event (well, only somewhat, thanks to Minhyuk). He breaks out of his stupor, rubs his neck and hopes his face isn’t cherry red.

Bin nods and Dongmin shines like the sun.

 

* * *

 

They’re in front of the movie theaters, hands clasped together, fingers laced together. Bin sneaks glances at Dongmin when he orders the tickets, his heartbeat thumping wildly in his ears as he drinks in Dongmin’s beautiful side profile.

They get seats in the very back middle, Bin’s favorite area to watch movies from. The duo converse quietly, both of them sneaking in gazes at each other when they think the other one isn’t looking. They never let go of each other’s hand even during the movie.

When the movie is done, they leave the theater and stand in the parking lot, next to Dongmin’s car. A street light shines down next to them, giving off ample light. Their hands get increasingly sweaty but they don’t let go.

“I, um, have something for you, Binnie” Dongmin says quietly to Bin.

“Oh my god? You don’t ha-”

“Oh hush, I wanted to give you something, okay?” The older boy lets go of Bin’s hand and fishes for something in his pockets.

Dongmin pulls out a small Minion keychain. Bin fondly remembers the taste of death.

“Here, it’s for you” Dongmin smiles softly, somehow melting and also destroying Bin’s heart at the same time. “This is one of my favorite keychains so I want you to have it.” Bin feels like the universe is mocking him. He holds out his hands, trying to hide his grimace and accepts the gift.

“I-I, um, thank you… so much for the… gift.”

Bin stares holes into the cursed keychain, trying to will it out of existence. He can feel himself legitimately go through the five stages of grief in that very moment. He hears the other move, breaking up the younger boy’s inner turmoil, and looks up from the keychain.

Dongmin pulls Bin close and gives him a quick peck on the lips. Dongmin pulls back with a radiant grin and his cheeks dusted with pink. Bin stands there frozen, unable to move.

Bin imagines a Minion kissing him on the lips instead, and he screams.

* * *

 

 **3:38 P.M.**  
**Kim Myungjun:**  
LMAO DID U SUCC SOME MINION DICC???

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> out of Astro, i love moon bin the most, i'm so gay for him adlkfjslf, the other members are cool and all but Moon Bin
> 
> the first ever fanfic i ever write (i guess) and it's a goddamn meme (and kpop related)..... Speaks volume about my character lol
> 
>  
> 
> i hope i was funny? uh, Yeah :^)


End file.
